The 13th Hunger Games
by KNOPAandCo
Summary: May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor as Your Character Fights Through The 13th Hunger Games. A Submit Your Tribute Story. Submit Soon... I Need Boy: 3,5,7,8,9,12 I Need Girl: 3,8,12 - T for Violence and Some Swearing
1. Form

Ok, so I've heard these kinds of stories are super popular so I thought I'd try one.

So, here goes

Notes-

-Careers(District 1, 2, and 4) automatically get the skills Survival, Combat, and Sensory/ Awareness skills but their maximum Skills are Reduced to 3

-Each Character gets certain Skills and Weaknesses based on their district

-Some Districts Products are a Guess

District 1 (Luxury Items) -

District 2 (Hunting) -

District 3 (Electronics) -

District 4 (Fishing) -

District 5 (Medical Items) -

District 6 (Weapons) -

District 7 (Lumber) -

District 8 (Fabrics) -

District 9 (Mapping) -

District 10 (Livestock) -

District 11 (Agriculture) -

District 12 (Coal) -

* * *

FORM

Name:

Gender:

Personality(not just adjectives):

Appearance-

-Hair Style/Color:

-Body Height/ Figure/ Skin Type:

-Eye Color:

-Reaping Outfit:

-Chariot Outfit:

-Interview Outfit

Allergies:

District:

Token:

Training Room Strategy:

Interview Quote:

Family:

Friends:

Romance:

Alliances:

Weapon(s) of Choice-

-Long Range:

-Short Range:

Skills (something that can keep you alive/kill your enemies Max-4 Min-2):

Weaknesses(something that can get you killed Min-2 Max-10 (make it very close to the number of strengths example Strengths-6 Weaknesses-5):

Other:

* * *

**_May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor_**


	2. Notes, Tribute List, Sponsoring

**Updates**

**-Need Blood Baths**

**-Need More Tributes**

**-Will Make My Own Mentors If All the Tributes Spaces are Full

* * *

**

Sponsoring

-You are NOT allowed to sponsor your own tribute(s)(PM Me the Tribute You're Going to Sponsor)

-3 Sponsors Per Tribute

-Every Chapter (After the Chariot Rides) Each Tribute Gets 2 Gift Points or GP, Save GP for Better Items

1 GP - Small Foods, Basic Medicine

2 GP - Medium Sized Foods, Matches

3 GP - Large Foods, 1 Small Meal (Bread, Water, and Fruit)

4 GP - Small Weapons (Knives, Shurikans, a Hammer, etc), Medium Sized Meal (A Small Turkey Leg, A Bread Bun, Water, Fruit), Sleeping Bag, Capitol Medicine

6 GP - Medium Sized Weapons (Short Swords, A Mace, A Shield, etc), A Small Backpack (1st Aid Kit, Night Vision Sunglasses, Matches, and Basic Medicine)

8 GP - Large Weapons (Long Swords, Tridents, Spears, Halberds, etc), A Tent, Large Backpack (Capitol Medicine, 1st Aid Kit, Night Vision Sunglasses, Matches, Sleeping Bag, Thermos), Body Armor

-If a Certain Item is Not On the List PM Me So I Can Verify It and Add It to The List

-The sponsors are only allowed to send 1 gift every chapter

-PM us Your Gift Idea

**District 1**

Male -

Female -

Mentor -

**District 2**

Male -

Female - Dawn Kahilay

Mentor -

**District 3**

Male -

Female -

Mentor -

**District 4**

Male - Vancha Dante

Female - Ginger Dewn

Mentor -

**District 5**

Male -

Female - Ayla Delos

Mentor -

**District 6**

Male -

Female - Noelle Porter

Mentor -

**District 7**

Male -

Female -

Mentor -

**District 8**

Male -

Female -

Mentor -

**District 9**

male -

female -

Mentor -

**District 10**

Male - Orion Acardi

Female - Livi Daweson

Mentor -

**District 11**

Male -

Female - Nikka Thompson

Mentor -

**District 12**

Male -

Female -

Mentor -


	3. District 1 Reapings and Justice Building

**1st Chapter, Well Here Goes**

* * *

**Flame POV**

"Flame? Earth to Flame!" my brother Hail yelled at me, "It's Reaping Day." Then with that my eyes shot open and I said, "Well then I hope I get drawn 'cause this is my last reaping," of course everything I usually say about the Hunger Games is usually an act, especially my false enthusiasm, but I never get caught. Maybe because I'm just that good.

I walked to my closet and picked out my usual reaping outfit, which consists of a leather jacket ,a t-shirt and some dark blue jeans. I walked down stairs to the kitchen and sat down on the table where breakfast was waiting, and this breakfast was all out, bacon, scrambled eggs, caviar, some sort of bread, orange juice, and finally topped of with pancakes with maple syrup. "So Flame," Hail said scarping down his food like he'd get sent to his death today, which as we all know is a possibility, "this is your last reaping what do you think about the odds?" Then I responded "Just eat we don't have all day." to which we all abruptly finished our food and went off to town hall to see who got reaped this year. As we neared town hall I told my Mom, Dad, and Hail goodbye, and walked over to the area for the 18's.

5 minutes later the Mayor read whatever he reads every year, which everyone usually ignores. Then the overly perky escort Lilia Hemlock walked over to the girls' ball and drew out someone named Talen March. I saw a girl in a red dress with frills from the 15's come up to the platform. Then Lilia walked to the boys' ball, _The moment of truth, please don't let it be me_, I thought to myself, but it wasn't me. It was Hail.

So I stuck my hand out and volunteered. I walked to the platform and exchanged a glance with Hail, and shook Talen's hand. _Well, looks like the nightmare has started._

At the Justice Building we were each sent to our individual rooms and the first wave of visitors came in, my family was first. "Hey guys," I told my family as they sat on the chairs in front of me. "Hey bro," Hail responded, "next year's gonna be fun 'cause you'll be my mentor!" "Yeah, I'll be sure to teach you the moves I'll use this year," I joked, "Mom do you got any pointers for me?" She responded, "Yes, band with the careers, wait 'till they kill off all the ones you deem to hard for you to kill, then kill them all in their sleep." Then I said, "Dad you have advice?" "Yes, be ruthless and don't die." Then the peacekeeper who led them in said, "Time's up." "Bye Mom, Bye Dad, Bye Hail," I said. "Bye," they responded in unison.

* * *

So, did you like it? It's the first chapter so the story will get better with more reviews

Sorry If your character's POV wasn't featured. The other POV's will get featured in the train ride and half of the capitol part


	4. District 2 Reapings and Justice Building

**Sorry for the Epic Shortness of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Zephyr POV**

"Get ready it's Reaping Day guys!" my older brother Sear yelled at us as I got ready for today's reaping. "I know, now shut the hell up!" I retorted as I got out a trench coat and a fedora hat, I'm pretty sure my Mom would have made me dress better, but she was currently in a coma, and dad never comes. "Ok, I'm coming downstairs so don't yell at me. Yell at Thorn he still hasn't woken up," I told Sear as I ate my breakfast. "Well I'm leaving, so if Thorn comes down here just hand him this plate of breakfast, bye."

Just after I finished my second glass of milk, Thorn walked down the stairs and took a plate of eggs and bacon. "So what did I do this time?" he said. "Nothing much just that Rose and Sear already left for the square and I had to wait for you," I replied as I threw my plate in the dishwasher. Thorn slid his plate in the dishwasher, and headed out the door, while saying, "I gotta go don't wanna be late for the reapings, cya later."

I ran as fast as I could to town square and slipped into the 18 area just before the girl's ball was drawn from. I didn't catch the name of the girl tribute, but I saw her walk up to the platform and remembered her name was Dawn Kahilay or something like that. Then the escort, Fayne Mistrel, from what I remembered from last year, walked to the male ball, drew a name, read it out loud, and a grin spread on my face. He drew me.

* * *

At the Justice Building I was escorted to a large room with a couch and a chair. A few minutes later Sear, Thorn, and Rose walked in. By the look of their faces I could tell Thorn cried, which was strange, Rose was still crying, and Sear was well, being Sear as always. We bid each other farewells, they gave me advice, which I really didn't need because I trained for the Hunger Games since I could walk, and they walked out. Then my sparring partners Sylver, Bale, and my 'apprentice' Vale we talked about the old times, Bale told me to win, and we all said a heartfelt goodbye. Then I was escorted to the train.

* * *

Hope Ya Liked It Even though It was Epically Short

Review

Oh Ya Make Some Characters for District 3 so I can Update!


End file.
